Batman 618
"The Game" is the 618th issue of the first ongoing Batman comic book series. It is the eleventh of twelve chapters in the ""Hush" storyline that runs from issue #608-619. The issue was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Jim Lee with Scott Williams on inks. Lee and Williams also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Alex Sinclair with Richard Starkings providing the lettering. The issue was edited by Bob Schreck. It shipped with a October, 2003 cover-date and a retail price of $2.25 (US) per copy. Synopsis Jason Todd is ready to slit Robin's throat, and accuses him of being a "pretender" to the role. Catwoman arrives and dives down on top of him, freeing Robin from Jason's grip. With the Boy Wonder out of danger, Batman takes the opportunity to engage Jason directly. Batman stabs him in the leg with a Batarang, then delivers a crushing punch to the solar plexus. The two continue to trade blows, until Jason takes to higher ground. Jason confesses to cutting the batline, which caused the Dark Knight to plummet nearly to his death in Crime Alley. Batman begins to suspect that this may not actually be Jason Todd. After several more minutes of intense fighting, Batman wins out over him. Jason's features dissolve into a river of clay that slips through Batman's fingers. Jason was actually Clayface in disguise. More frustrated than ever, Batman goes to Oracle's Clock Tower in the hopes of finally solving the answer to all of the mysteries that had been plaguing him of late. Oracle shows him the electronic relay device that Batman had discovered in the cave. This device was used to learn all of Batman's secrets, including his relationship with Catwoman. Batman learns that the person responsible for installing the device was his old friend, Harold Allnut. Batman drives out to the Gotham City Bridge where he secretly meets with Harold. Harold is now standing upright and can speak. He confesses to planting the monitoring device, and explains that the man who hired him healed his physical deformities and even enabled him to speak. Harold is remorseful for betraying Bruce, and apologizes. Just as he is ready to reveal the name of the man who hired him, a shot rings out and Harold falls over, dead. Batman spins around to find Hush standing before him. Appearances * Batman * Catwoman * Oracle * Robin * Jason Todd/Clayface * Hush * Scarecrow * Harold Allnut * Jason Todd * None * Humans * Shape-shifters * Gotham City :* Gotham City Bridge :* Gotham Clock Tower :* Infantino Parkway * Batarangs * Utility belt * Batmobile * Shape-shifting Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Batman: Hush'' hardcover and trade paperback collections as well as the ''Batman: Hush'', Volume 2 hardcover and trade paperback collections. It is also reprinted in the 2005 Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition hardcover slipcase edition. * This issue shipped as a direct edition and a newstand edition. * Harold Allnut first appeared during a storyline called "The Penguin Affair", which ran through issues #448-450 of ''Batman''. His surname is revealed for the first time next issue. * This issue contains flashbacks from ''Batman'' #408 and ''Batman'' #608. * When Batman meets Harold, they appear to be on "Mazzachelli Drive," a (possibly intentional) mis-spelling of Dave Mazzucchelli, the artist of "Batman: Year One". Recommended Reading See also External Links ---- Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:Batman: Hush/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries